


Last Day

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [24]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Michael sucks at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: It's Alex's last day in the Air Force and he is set on doing everything except for work.





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday was my last day at a job i've had for over 2 years and I was very eager to do anything except for my job. I figured Alex would do the same.

Alex propped his feet up on the desk. That was the best thing about being highly ranked enough to have an office.

But this was the last day he had an office on a military base. Tomorrow, he’d get to prop his legs up on his own damn desk whenever he wanted.

“Hey, baby,” Alex said sweetly as Michael answered.

“Hey, aren’t you at work?”

“Yeah, but you’re _so_ much better than work.” Michael laughed and Alex tilted his head back. Yeah, so much better than work.

He had a small stack of paperwork on his desk that they’d asked him to get done if he was able to, but he had no intention to do it. He was eager to do anything except for his job.

“Okay, okay. I got some time. Talk to me,” Michael hummed. Alex closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait to go home and sleep in, all curled up to the man who had kept his promise to be better. He was loyal and he was sweet and he was honest and he was sober and he was _his_.

“Mmm, what are you wearing?” he asked. Michael barked a laugh.

“Alex, c'mon.”

“Just humor me.”

Michael let out an amused little sigh. “Okay. I’m wearing jeans and a shirt that I haven’t washed in a week and smells like death.”

Alex snorted, “All I asked was for something sexy, but God forbid.”

“Fine, fine, let me try again,” Michael said, but he was giggly and amused and it had Alex smiling so big his cheeks hurt, “I’m wearing super tight jeans that-that are basically stuck to me with sweat, can you help me get them off?”

“That’s a little better.”

“And my shirt–I don’t have one on.” Alex tried to keep his laughter to a minimum. He was so bad at this. “And my socks–”

“Your socks?”

“My socks,” Michael specified, his voice dropping to that seductive tone that was more funny than sexy, “They’re nearly folded in my shoes.”

“Oh, God, don’t stop,” Alex teased. Michael stifled a laugh over the line.

“Uh, I have a hat on. My big, thick cowboy hat,” he went on, still in that voice. It would possibly be sexy if he ever said anything sexy using it. He was more effective at saying sexy things when he wasn’t aware of it.

“Oh yeah?”

“And… And you’re a very bad boy for talking on the phone at work.” Alex laughed out loud, his nose scrunching up involuntarily.

“Am I?”

“So bad.”

“Captain Manes?” Their conversation was interrupted by a young recruit standing in the doorway. He’d clearly barely finished basic, face young and innocent and hair buzzed to nothing. He looked scared to be talking to him. “Captain Summers wanted to know if you’d emailed that memo to him yet? For after your gone?”

“Yeah, I’ll get around to it,” Alex said, waving him off. Part of him felt a little rude for it, but a bigger part didn’t give a shit. He didn’t intend to see the kid again. “You still there?”

“Of course,” Michael said, sounding warm and comforting and Alex wanted to go to him. He was excited for it. Excited for a life with him that wasn’t involving the military and wasn’t involving alien conspiracies and serial killers. Just a life of Michael and Alex, Alex and Michael.

“Where were we?”

“I think we were getting to what _you_ were wearing.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
